Episode 8841 (17th February 2016)
Plot As she prepares for the photoshoot at the factory, Sinead gets Chesney to go with her for moral support. Anna is pleased that the work at the Arches is finished and Phelan is leaving the area. Norris is unimpressed to catch Mary reading the latest issue of The Inexplicable and tells her he won't be stocking it anymore. Hearing from Gail that Freshco is opening a new superstore in Finbury Road, Norris swears to fight it all the way. Carla doesn't want to risk Nick learning the truth from Tracy and decides to come clean. Anna feels sickened when she hears Jason, Eileen and Kevin saying goodbye to Phelan. Phelan gives Jason the name of a contact in the trade and suggests he gives him a ring. Tracy is put out when Carla tells her she's going to tell Nick everything. Sinead enjoys the photoshoot. Aidan, Sinead, Chesney, Beth, Alya, the O'Driscolls and the photographer go out to the bistro afterwards. Eileen encourages Jason to employ Phelan full-time but he doesn't have enough work for two. Norris drafts a letter to the Gazette announcing Sally's opposition to the superstore. At Mary's urging, he decides to post it without consulting Sally. The O'Driscolls and the photographer suggest that Sinead could have a future in modelling. Sinead is excited at the thought but Chesney is wary. Sharif and Yasmeen present Alya with a vintage sewing machine for her birthday. The photographer offers Sinead a modelling job for a Scottish knitwear catalogue - she accepts. Chesney supports, despite obvious doubts. Carla prepares to tell Nick about her and Robert, with Tracy watching them from afar. Before she can confess, Nick presents her with a pair of earrings which Gail has offered to lend her for the wedding. Jason gets a job converting flats and hires Phelan. After Carla bottles out of telling Nick, Tracy demands that she and Nick sell up and leave the area or their relationship is over. Cast Regular cast *Carla Connor - Alison King *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar Guest cast *Louise - Esmé Patey-Ford *Richie O'Driscoll - James Midgley *Julia O'Driscoll - Malgorzata Klara Places *Coronation Street exterior *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *The Kabin *Underworld - Factory floor *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Jason's Construction - Office *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tracy delivers Carla an ultimatum - persuade Nick to sell his share of the business to Robert and move away or her relationship with The Bistro boss is history; Jason is thrilled to land a big contract; and Sinead is offered a modelling job. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,410,000 viewers (15th place). Category:2016 episodes